


Breathing in the Night

by Takemykeyboard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemykeyboard/pseuds/Takemykeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet on the two after battle. Can be read as platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing in the Night

Sometimes the battles aren’t easy. They get hurt. They use all their aura. They barely make it to Beacon.

Ren knows what it’s like to fear for a partner. He knows she is ridiculously strong and she knows how take care of herself. He also knows exactly how many hits take her down.

Nora knows how terrifying it is when her partner fights close range. She knows he is amazingly fast and he knows how to dodge. She also knows how easy it is for him to get knocked out.

Sometimes the battles are too hard. On their bodies. On their auras. On their minds. Sometimes, when Ren is almost asleep, he feels his bed shift. He feels a smaller form next to him. He moves to make room and pulls her close. He hears her breathe and she hears him.

In these moments, they’re not okay. But they will be. As long as they’re together, they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> The product of me waking up at 2am with sudden inspiration.


End file.
